Our Beginning
by lokilaufeyson123
Summary: Lilja was just an ordinary girl in the world of Asgard, but when a surprise visit to the king lands her in the palace of Odin and a handsome demi god as her soulmate how is she to say no to a life of luxury until Thor's ceremony ends with visits from the frost giants. Will she and loki be together or will they be forced apart. Prequel to Crush syndrome and Valhalla calling.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki but I do own my OC Lilja.

Prologue

This is the story before the story. This is were Loki and Lilja became one. This is where their children became a possibility. This is how Lilja and Loki became kindred spirits. This is the story before the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki but I do own my OC Lilja. There will be two perspectives but will mostly be Lilja's

Chapter one :- childhood madness

Lilja

It was morning, the soft glow of the sun flowing through from the gap between the shutters. Mother was already awake, I could smell her cooking in the kitchen. Her soft humming travelling through the room. I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching before I carried myself to the kitchen and sat at the table, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morrow, my child. How did you sleep?" She asked, handing me a bowl of gruel.

I continued to rub my eyes, "Good mother," I mumbled, taking the spoon and began to shovel the gruel into my mouth.

"Now now, there is no need to hork your food down. Unless you are going somewhere?" She mumbled, laughing as some gruel slipped down my chin, taking the nearest cloth to her and cleaned my chin.

"Mother, I am no longer a baby anymore. You do not have to watch me constantly. I am going to spend the day with Prince Thor and Prince Loki," I groaned. Although I was not yet an adult but I was still capable of looking after myself. And even in the company of the young princes I was still able to save my own skin if we were to get into trouble.

Mother sighed, she did not like me spending my time with Loki. She thought he was a bad influence, but he was no worse than his brother Thor who would do anything for a fight to test out his strength.

"Alright but you must be careful. You know I do not favour the second prince. He is too... what's the word..." she paused, loosing her train of thought, "he is too mischievous."

Granted Loki was weird and liked nothing more than to play the odd prank but he wouldn't be classed as mischievous. Well not to me. I liked Loki more than Thor, since he keeps bullying us into fighting him because he thinks he is all big and strong. Well I am sure I could beat him but my mother does not have an eye for foul play even if it is just a small piece of child's play.

"Yes mother,"I groaned, finishing my gruel and hurried into the back to get changed.

The only reason I even know Loki and Thor is because my mother is the head servant for Queen Frigga. It is quite a grueling job but it puts food on the table and clothes on our backs so I do not dare question it.

Once I was ready, I waited for mother who was just washing up before she grabbed her shawl and we began the climb to the palace of Odin. We lived just in front of the gates since all the servants live near to the palace thanks to the late King Bor. We contined through the gates and into the main hall where Loki and Thor were waiting.

"Now don't get into trouble young lady or I will make do on your punishment," my mother said in a harsh tone. I nodded, my mother usually threatens to send me to a lord who lives In Asgard who trains young princesses to be their best, but for all the trouble that I have caused, I know that the threat was getting old. My mother kisses me once and then I ran to my friends, elbowing Thor in the ribs for mimiking my mother as he tried to kiss my cheek. Loki just blushed and began to run through the castle, casting magic and leaving a soft shimmering, green trail behind him. I cast a quick glance at Thor and smiled sprinting after Loki. My hair flowing behind me and I could hear Thor's heavy footfalls behind me.

"Come now Thor, you get slower by the day," I called back, hearing Loki's laughter in front of me.

"You say that now, but when I am older I can guarantee that I will be faster than both of you," he hollered, his voice deeper than usual.

"Well until then, we will still out run you Thor. That there is no doubt,"Loki called back. And I was sure that the whole kingdom had heard Thor growl in anger.

That afternoon we sat in the field that was to the right of the palace. The sun was high in the sky and after a quick lunch we were back to our playful selves. Thor had asked permission if we were to take three of the royal horses out for a ride, to which Odin granted. We had galloped through the forest to the field where we often spend our summer days. Thor was busy showing off his fighting skills while Loki and I sat back in the shade to watch him. I braided daisies into my hair, Loki constantly being interrupted from his book by Thor's boasting on how he can fight so much better than he could.

"Agreed brother, you fight well but I prefer to use my words than my fists," Loki laughed, shielding his eyes with his hand.

"Aye and that brother, is where you would be slain in battle," Thor laughed, falling to the ground with a thud, "and what of you, Lilja. Which do you prefer?"

I glanced up, both Thor and Loki were looking at me expectantly. Both expecting me to answer in favour of one, "I prefer to fight but only as a last resort, I would try in all means to negotiate terms with my enemy than to slay them."

Loki laughed a private laugh, "You think it is funny brother?" Thor growled, grabbing Loki and forcing him into a headlock.

In the bushes I heard something, I told the brothers to be quite as I stared into the dark of the forest. There were four pairs of red eyes staring back at me. But I was unaware that Thor had seen them too.

"Come and face us cowards!" Thor bellowed, holding his small sword up. The eyes moved and stepped put into the sun. Even though it was not the frosty temperatures they were used to, the jotuns stood there towering above us.

"I am Thor, son of Odin and I demand to know why you are here?" Thor asked, placing his sword back into its sheath.

I stood frozen cowering behind Loki who seemed to be scared but was trying hard not to show it. The jotuns looked at us and our puny weapons and laughed, "Big talk for one so little," the first said, prodding Thor.

"I am warning you, go back to whence you came or I will be forced to end your lives," Thor said, his voice threatening yet it wavered slightly.

The jotuns laughed again, one grasped Thor around the waist and turned the prince upside down. I was too scared to move but we heard hoof beats and knew Odin had come to our aid.

"PUT MY SON DOWN AND I WILL SPARE YOUR LIVES!" The All Father bellowed, dismounting his steed. He stalked in front of us and pushed Loki back a little. A gesture that was meant for us to flee. But we were too scared to even move a muscle.

"Well if it isn't the All Father," the first jotun said, still holding Thor.

"YOU ARE AWARE OF THE TREATY AND YOU MUST NOT STEP FOOT IN ASGARD. IF YOU CONTINUE DOWN THIS PATH BLOOD WILL BE SHED!"

"And if you kill us then King Laufey will have to retaliate with war," the second growled, his eyes coming to rest on Loki and I. He held our gaze for a moment, and then dropped it, whispering to the third.

Then if you value your lives you will release him, please," the All Father pleaded.

The jotuns cast a glancd between then and the first jotun stepped forward and placed Thor back onto the ground. He was bright red after all the blood was rushing to his head. He stood up, stumbling at first, and ran to his father. The jotuns laughed and began to disappear back into the forest.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! ALL THREE OF YOU! YOU KNOW THAT THE MEADOW BEYOND THE DARK FOREST IS DANGEROUS, YOU ALL COULD HAVE DIED!" The All Father yelled.

All three of us hung our heads in shame. After all it was Thor's idea to go to the meadow but he was already in enough trouble as it was.

"Now, which one of you thought it was safe to play in the meadow?" Frigga asked, placing her hand on her husband's arm. We all cast a glance at each other. I did not want them to get into more trouble so I stepped forth, "It was mine my Queen. I thought we could go out and have some fun. I wasn't expecting the frost giants to appear."

"No, that is something that the All Father will have to discuss with King Laufey, but in the mean time I have summoned your mother and you are to be sent to Lord Asasal."

Loki and Thor both chimed in on protest, "You can't!", "She didn't do it!", "Punish us not her!".

They were both silenced when Odin stood, allowing his base of his sceptre to fall to the ground with a deafening crack, "Twas not our decision but Lilja's mother's. Now Loki, Thor say your goodbyes then go straight to your chambers."

Once we exited the hall, I saw my mother waiting for me at the entrance. A disappointed look upon her face, tears in her eyes. There was no chance of escaping this. Thor pulled me into a large bear hug, "You did not have to take the fall for me. I was prepared for the punishment."

I hugged him back, "I know you were, but I didn't want you to get into more trouble, you of all people should know by now that I would take the fall for you two even if it wasn't my doing," I mumbled, tears falling down my face as I questioned if I would ever see them again. Thor released me and I moved to Loki who hung his head, "Hey, this isn't your fault," I whispered, enbracing him.

Loki nodded, "I will miss you terribly," he said, his voice caught in his throat.

"And I you. But I am sure we will see each other again."

Loki pulled away and looked into my eyes, his features hardened slightly when he saw that I was lying. Of course I did not know I was going to see him again, being a liesmith had guided him to be able to tell when one was lying which he used very well.

I turned my back and began to walk to my mother, not wanting to look back on the friends that I was now leaving behind. We both mounted a horse to which we started to leave. To leave a life that I had once lived. To a new life that I knew was going to be hell.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own Loki only my OC Lilja

Chapter two :-

Lilja

When we came to a stop, my jaw dropped. Lord Asasal's palace was huge. The large sloping roof, the pristine gold of the door, the exquisite carvings that marked the door, the vast gardens with many flowers in bloom, the palace was far more extravagant than I was led to believe. I thought it was going to be like a large manor with small windows and the atmosphere would have been like a dungeon, but it was far from that. My mother did not look surprised, it was like she had seen the similar standards in another palace. Granted, the palace of Odin was extravagant but since my mother worked there I had never seen another palace like it, and the whole feel, even the look of the palace of Odin started to actually get quite tiresome. The same golden statues, the old weapons vault, the sams old hall ways but this place, it was something new. Something new that I could explore until I found this tiresome as well.

A tall man stood in the door way, if this was Lord Asasal then I wasn't all that impressed. He was wearing purple and silver robes and his light red hair was combed back away from his face. He held his head high and his light grey eyes stared at me, scrutinising me with every move I made, and he had a large beak-like nose. His hands were folded in front of him and I noticed he had a slight limp as he made his way down the stairs.

"You must be Lilja?" He said, his voice low and raspy.

He waited for my response but I was too engrossed in the beauty of the palace so I nodded once. He smirked as he grabbed my face with his clammy hand, turning from side to side and examining my jaw line, in fact the whole of my face as if it were simple protocol to letting the common folk into such a highly expensive school.

He sighed, releasing his grip, "She'll do."

I couldn't believe this guy, he was judging me based on my looks, who does he think he is. I mean he isn't exactly the best looking man in Asgard. I rubbed the sides of my jaw and watched as he took a step toward my mother.

"How much is her tuition going to cost?" She asked, her voice thick with emotion.

Lord Asasal glanced down at her and smirked, keeping his head held high as if my mother were nothing but dirt be neath his shoe, "Well Madam, her tuition is paid for, thanks to the All Father. I would much like to know why he holds such interest in her, but a tale for another time. Say your goodbyes and I will give you the tour Lilja," he said, his voicd retaining a repulsed tone.

I watched as he turned away, climbing the steps and waiting by the door.

I hugged my mother, "How long will I be here for?" I asked, buring my face into her shoulder. I didn't want to be left here for a long time.

My mother sniffed, stroking my hair, "You will be here until Lord Asasal wants to release you."

"Mother, please! Let me stay with you. I promise that I won't be anymore trouble, just don't make me stay here!" I pleaded, tears falling down my face. But she just shook her head, unable to speak.

"Come Lilja," Lord Asasal called, as I released my mother and began to scale the steps.

Once there he put a hand on the small of my back and pushed me into the foyer of the palace, the doors closing without needing anyone to manually close them.

"Now, breakfast is at seven thirty, sharp. We do not appreciate tardiness here, morning lessons are as followed, etiquette after the morning meal, then, reading and calligraphy lessons before the meal at noon. In the afternoon we have artistic talents and horseback riding and supper is at eight thirty. Lights out is at nine in the evening..."

"How long will I be staying here?" I interrupted, stopping just shy of a large spiral staircase.

Lord Asasal turned to face me, his eyebrows knotting together, "AND YOU WILL NEVER INTERRUPT ME! Now my pretty, your room is just to the left on the second floor."

I lowered my head and nodded once before scaling the spiral staircase.

"Oh and Lilja, there in your new room is some new clothes for you. I expect you to look your best for the evening meal," he called, but I could no longer see him. He must have entered another room.

I continued up the stairs until I reached a large door on the right. I pushed open the door and I was amazed at how beautiful the chamber was. The large four poster bed and a huge walk in wardrobe where all of the finest gowns were hung. The wardrobe was open, and I could just see the heeled shoes that were just shy of the doorway. I walked over to the four poster bed, running my fingers along the silk sheets, there were no curtains hanging up and there were small carvings engraved into the headboard. Sitting on the bed I stared out of the window, seeing the sun that had began to set. I wanted to be with my mother, I wanted to be with Thor and Loki. I wished that I could start this day all over again. So I wouldn't have to stay here. But the more I thought about it the more I came to realise that I would have ended up here anyway. Tears began to fall down my face and I sprawled myself on the covers a wept. Wept for the friends that I had lost and the life that I was now leaving behind.

* * *

I must have slept a good couple of hours but when I woke up I was welcomed by a blonde haired woman who was bringing me some dinner. I sat up, feeling my head begin to pound in protest. She stared at me with a kind smile, "I just brought you some supper. You missed it. Lord Asasal said you were not to be allowed to eat but I thought you would need sustenance."

I smiled, accepting the tray and slowly began to eat. We sat in silence for a few moments before I spoke, "You didn't need to defy your master. I often go to bed without dinner," I explained, wiping my mouth with the cloth that was provided.

"He is not my master. He does not punish us here. Only if you defy him multiple times does he eventually kick you out, but this is most irregular."

I gazed at her features. She was young but possibly old enough to marry off. She was very pretty, her oceanic blue eyes and her small pefect nose and full lips. She would have been lucky if she could have been married off to a lord but that's when I saw the ring on her finger.

"Are you married to him?" I questioned, horror striking me square in the chest.

"Yes but its not what you think. If you are worthy he will choose a wortht husband or if you are lucky, he will allow you to leave and choose at your own free will. But more often than not he will keep a few of us back for himself."

How had her explanation not been what I was implying. Basically he was taking in young women who were in need of education and then he would allow some to leave while others had to stay with him for the rest of your life.

"If you will take my opinion. Once he has tought you all you need to know," she whispered, staring around the room, "I suggest that you leave and get as far away from here as you can."

She then picked up her skirts and scurried out of the room and left me to my thoughts. What did she mean? Of course I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but I would never stay long enough to have to marry that oaf. I mean who would. Unless the other women were unable to leave unless he gave them permission. I sat there, mortified. I needed to get out of here. But I needed to gain Lord Asasal's trust before I could do so.


	4. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I do not own Loki but I do own my OC Lilja. Half way through the chapter it will cut to where she is about to leave, since I do not want to dwell on her time there for too long. In human years, Lilja is about twelve years old and she gets out when she is just turned eighteen, since Loki is two years older than her. Slight gore and violence.

Chapter three :- Getting my own back

Lilja

The sun flowed through the open curtains and woke up from my uneasy slumber. I had not had a good sleep as I would have liked. Nightmares had started to come of the frost giants who had terrorised us in the meadow. Over and over, a different senario would play but many ended in our deaths. When I opened my eyes and became aware that I could now feel my bed, I noticed the sheets were slightly damp. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, sitting up and throwing my legs off the bed and consulting the sundial that I was just on the balcony. It read that it was almost eight twenty five.

"Damn it!" I cursed, running to the wardrobe and pulling out one of the dresses. It was huge with many under-skirts, "And they expect me to wear this? No way!"

I grabbed a pair of shoes and pulled out one of the thinnest dresses that was hidden in the closet. It was silver and looked like Queen Frigga had donated ot herself. I pulled it over my head and grabbed one of the hairbrushes and began to pull it through my dark brown almost black hair. Taking one of the hair pins, I placed my hair into a tight bun and then raced down the stairs into what Lord Asasal had pointed out as the dining hall. It was much like the rest of the manor. The wood work had many carvings and the gold that was also entertwined making it look as if it belonged to a king.

There was a large table, much like the banquet table that was in the palace of Odin. Lord Asasal was sat at the head of the table and many young ladies were sitting at each side. One spot was left for me to the right of the foot of the table where the young blonde haired girl, who I had met last night, was sitting.

"You are late," Lord Asasal growled, gesturing me to sit.

"I am sorry," I whispered, keeping my head bowed so I would not make eye contact with the other girls who accompanied him at the table.

He just nodded, "Annabeth my dear, you are in charge of making sure that our new arrival does as she is told, I do not want to hear of any slip ups like last night or you know what will happen," he said, his voice dark.

I stared at the blonde haired woman, named Annabeth, who nodded. She tilted her head toward me slightly, she had a large red mark across her face, as if she had either been slapped or punched, and her makeup did not completely cover the bruising that was now beginning to show under her left eye.

I clutched my hands into fists under the table, how could he treat women like this. I know he was able to do what he liked, but to even strike a woman was just wrong. But then again, I forgot that Lord Asasal was a sexist pig.

The lessons were not as hard as I had previously thought. Etiquette was not easy but with Annabeth's help I was able to learn how to sit when at a meal, to sit up straight with my hands folded on my lap in stead of slouching, I also was shown how to speak in the proper mannor and to pronounce my vowels in the proper way. In reading and calligraphy, I was starting to get the hang of reading even though I was previously tought by Loki on how to read. I was given a diary to which I was allowed to show no one. It was to hold my innermost thoughts and deepest feelings. My writing was not as bad as Annabeth had ever seen but I was definitely improving. The fine arts was not as easy as I thought. I needed to learn to paint and draw with percision but I also needed to learn how to play a musical instrument. The harp was my first choice, but there were so many notes and so many ways to perform it wrong. I also had to learn to sing, but I kept going off key that Annabeth had me copy her exactly, she called it the parroting effect, to copy one's voice and then use it when singing. To which I felt that I had improved slightly but she said that I had years to practise. Horseback riding wasn't all fun and games either. I had to sit side saddle which was really uncomfortable since I had always ridden horses exactly like the rest of the guys. But Annabeth said it was not lady like to ride in a normal saddle.

After the evening meal, I was excused. I ran to my chambers. I was so exhausted, but I had time to write the first entry in my diary.

_Dear diary, _

_My first day in this purgatory. It was horrible. Lord Asasal is a sexist pig who beats his wives and I am afraid that if I do not get out of here soon then I am going to be his next phase. To be his next wife. But I will not allow it. I can not allow it. If and when he feels that he can cosy up to me is when I will strike a blow that even he will not be able to harm another woman again. But how I will do this, I must continue to figure out. Annabeth is a sweet girl and if I can I will get her out of here too. But that all depends. All I know now is that I need to keep my head down and just do as I am told, but I promise that I will get back to my mother, back to my friends. That I can promise, that I will vow!_

* * *

(Six long years later)

Today was the day. Today was the day that I will break out of this prison. Six long years I have been trapped here waiting for the right moment to strike, and now that moment has come. So I was now a lady, but I still refuse to act like it. Only yesterday was it that I had perchased an athame, the athame that I was going to use on that swine Asasal. How he earned his title I had no idea but I as well as many other girls agreed that he did not diserve it. He was a murderer. He killed Annabeth. She was only trying to help a very young child and he pulled her to his chambers by her hair. We all could hear her screams as he tortured her, and only when she begged for mercy did he plunge his sword into her heart. I know this because I saw her mangled corpse as it left the palace.

I placed the athame in my shoe. I did not care if I shed blood over this. I was going to have too much fun in killing my tormentor. I pulled my shirts down and floated down the stairs and sat at the foot of the table. My punctuality was now impeccable and now I watched as another generation of girls scurried to the table. Lord Asasal came in last, his smirk ever mocking me as he took his seat. I carefully got to my feet and glided over to his side, whispering in his ear, "I require your assistance my lord."

He chuckled and stood, "You may start, and Edith, make sure the girls get to their lessons promptly," he ordered.

A young girl, who was about as young as I was when I started here, nodded, her eyes held my gaze as I mouthed, run as soon as we are gone.

I took Asasal by the hand and dragged him off to his chambers. I kept my eyes away from his as I placed my hands on his chest and unbuttoned his robe as he began to kiss my neck. I cocked my foot upward and grabbed the athame and tucked it gently into the ribbon of my bodice. I pushed him onto the bed, allowing him to place his hand on my thigh. My other hand resting on the hilt of the athame.

"I think I have found my new wife," he laughed darkly.

I laughed along with him, straddling him to the bed. My dress billowing out behind me.

"But my lord, am I not too old for you?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice, "I am not weak and feeble. I am not pretty like your previous wives"

He moved his hands down to my waist, "What other wives?" He asked playfully.

That was my chance. I grabbed the hilt of the athame and plunged it deep inbetween his ribs. His screams giving my much pleasure but I knew his servants would not come to his aid.

"This is for Annabeth. And Marigold, you remember her?" I growled, "Did not think so. She was the girl who you threw down the stairs. Crushed her arms and legs so she could not escape you. Remember her now? Still nothing. You raped her and when she found out she was pregnant with your child you waited until she was almost to term and you cut him away from her. Then you threw her body in the river. You then threw your son to your pack of mutts,"I hissed, twisting the hilt, hearing the blade grazing the bones of his ribs. His breathing was coming in rapid gasps, the blood now pouring out of the wound, coating my hand with the sticky red substance.

"What... did I ever ... do... t...to you?" He asked, trying to grab the hilt of the blade.

I laughed, "Nothing as cruel as what you did to Marigold. Granted I knew you would watch me dress, occationally you would touch me. But never as bad as what you would do to the other girls."

"Why? I ... do not ... diserve this," he said, the colour draining from his face, his eyes fluttering.

"Oh yes you do. You diserve what is coming to you and may the Queen of Helheim be generous with your punishment. Well actually you just diserve everything that is coming to you," I had to hurry since he was fading fast, "And know your death came at the hand of a woman's."

I watched as the light left his eyes, as his very essance of life left him, leaving just his shell. I got off him, leaving the blade in his corpse and I ran back up to my chambers. Stuffing my diary into a small pouch stripping from my clothes and throwing on a tunic and some leather trousers and some hunting boots that I had also purchased along with the athame.

At the entrance, I mounted my steed and stared at the home that I was now leaving. To never return. I turned to the head maid who smiled, "Thank you my lady."

I smiled back and gestured to the palace, "Remove the athame and burn it to the ground so there is no trace of what happened here."

She nodded and scuttled inside. I gripped the reins and steered the horse toward freedom. My freedom.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki but I do own my OC Lilja, hope you enjoy and you get some of Loki in this chapter :) thanks for the support xx

Chapter four :- Reunion

I pulled the reins as the horse came to a halt at the familiar wooden house. It was my home. The home that I had been wanting to come back to ever since I left. The horse snorted as I dismounted and tied him to the hitching post that was just to the right of the door. I was amazed how well the house looked. From what I could remember, it was starting to look weather beaten and was soon to be on its last legs, but now it seemed all brand new. Must have been my imagination. My mind had been known to wander and since I was cooped up in that prison for so long I was glad I had gotten out when I did, or I would have surely gone insane.

I tried to compose myself before I was to go inside. I had not seen my mother in years but I wanted to look my best. I peered at my reflection in the window and I could now see why so many gentlemen had wanted to court me only a few days previously. My long dark brown near black hair fell just past my shoulders and framed my face, my blue eyes, perfectly straight nose and full lips and my perfect figure. The correct balance of breast and hips and I was taller which I did not seem to notice before. I smoothed out my tunic, hoping I looked presentable before I knocked once on the door. I was hoping that my mother was not in, because I knew how early she had to leave for work, but I heard a plate smash on the ground and some soft cursing in the background.

"Coming," my mother's voice called from inside the house.

I sighed, waiting as the door swung open and there stood my mother. She was almost the spitting image of me, her dark hair laced with silver, her brown eyes warm and always loving. She was older, the wrinkles that lined her eyes were deeper and her hands were that of and elder woman, but she still looked as young as she did before I left.

"Hello, and what can I help you with dear?" She asked, her voice light but held a slightly bitter tone.

"Mother, its me. Lilja," I said, slightly shocked that she did not recognise me. How much had I changed over the years at being with Asasal?

She stared at me for a moment and then pulled me into a hearty embrace, "Oh my sweet baby girl," she cried. I hugged her back, allowing the tears to fall since I had really missed her. Asasal had never allowed us to have visitors. He said it would only give the girls and unnecessary distraction so our families were never allowed to see us. Not even Prince Thor and Loki could see me since they had both tried on a multitude of occasions.

I pulled away from her, "I missed you so much mother," I whimpered, swiping the tears from my face.

She nodded, "I missed you too, now let me look at you," she said, taking a long hard look at how I had changed. She make me turn in a circle as well just so she could see me fully, "You look so beautiful."

I smiled, which was returned as I caught some of her falling tears. She seemed so fragile, that I thought anything could break her yet nothing seemed to. She was tough. Just like my father. Well I hope. I never met my father, he died before I was born.

My mother's eyes lit up, "Oh I must take you to go and see the All Father, he will be most pleased on your return."

I laughed, "And what of Prince Thor and Loki?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Them too. I tell you, they would not stop asking about you..." My mother said, as she told me about how they would both come to visit her every other day just to here if she had had word on whether I was coming home. I could not wait to see Thor but most of all Loki since he was the one who I often wrote about in my diary which was at my side all of the time. I would never loose that, because if I did, anyone could read my inner most thoughts and all of what I have done and that would be an absolute disaster.

I giggled, twirling a lock of my hair as my mother kept telling me about how Thor had offered to rescue me as we walked up the same route to the palace of Odin.

Loki

I sat back in my chair, laying my book across my lap as I observed my brother. Thor, Voltstag and Fandral were trying to see who was the best in battle. Obviously Thor was because he was the biggest and the strongest but they would not take my word for it. No they had to act like children and see who was better. Well I was offered a part in this but I was not that stupid as to go up against them.

"Brother, join us in another bout would you? I can't help but get the feeling that you are enjoying yourself too much, sitting by yourself!" Thor hollered, beckoning me to join him.

"I will not entertain your playtime Thor, I have better things to be doing," I called back, a smirk playing on my lips as I continued to read a tale of true love.

Voltstag chortled, "He is such a coward. He just does not want to break a nail."

I laughed sarcastically and send a volt of green magic hurtling straight for him, knocking him to the floor, his curly red hair sticking up at the static shock as the volt hit him.

Thor laughed, "Well Voltstag, I would have warned you not to get on his bad side but seems I no longer have to," he said, helping up his beefy friend. Fandral did not say a word, possibly scared that I would send a volt after him as well, but when the trainer came into the arena I closed my book and sat up. I wanted to see how much pain Thor could inflict before he had the strength to stop.

"Now Thor, raise your weapon of choice."

Thor picked up a large sword and held it in a defensive position and flipped his golden locks out of his face, smiling a goofy smile as the trainer charged at him when he was not paying attention.

Thor caught on quickly and with one swing of his sword he had the trainer flying through the air and landing on his backside. He sat up as Thor brought his sword down on him, a smile crossing Thor's face as he swung the sword out of the trainer's grasp and held the tip of the blade at his throat.

"Now, now Thor, lets not have another accident like with the last one eh?" I chimed in, laughing at the expression that flashed across the trainer's face.

Thor laughed as well, helping the man up and doubling back on me, "So brother, why will you not challenge me? That is such big talk for such a little man."

I frowned, "I am just as tall as you are Thor, you can hardly call me little."

Thor contemplated this and nodded, "Ah in height you are big but in muscular appearance you are small."

Granted, I was not as muscular as Thor was but I would not want to look like that. I would not want my enemies to know how strong I am by mere observation. I want them to think I am weaker than them, only to swallow their thoughts as I sent them to the ground begging for mercy.

"Fine you win, but I will not fight you."

Thor laughed, standing in front of my, blocking the sun with his large form. He shrugged and stole my book turning it in his hands as he read through the pages.

"So brother, tell me why you will not fight and I will not share to our friends what you are reading."

"Give it back!" I hissed, trying to grab it but he held it just out of my reach.

Thor cleared his throat and read out loud, "_Thou art the most beautiful creature that ever did walk the earth and thou shalt make love to thee. _What literature is this brother? I thought you read spell books," Thor laughed, as did the others.

I felt my cheeks turn red as the humiliation rose through me. With a wave of my hand the book flew into my hands and with another wave I sent Thor flying back into Voltstag and Fandral.

I began to walk off hearing Thor shout, "Not fair! Magic is not allowed brother!"

Lilja

When we reached the hall doors my mother paused for a moment, knocking once. I just hoped that court was not in session, and I could tell mother also held the same concern. The doors opened and as we were allowed entrance into the great throne room of the palace of Odin. The All Father himself was sat upon his throne, his beard white in his old age and his young wife Queen Frigga by his side.

"Rosalind, to what do we own this visit?" Odin asked, his voice like a thunder clap, just like Thor's.

My mother moved aside and I stepped forth, "My daughter Lilja has returned."

Odin got to his feet and strode across the throne room, before long he was standing before me. He was slightly taller than I was, his one blue iris staring into mine, "This is a joyous day. Wife, notify the maids that there will be a feast to Lilja's return," he said as he cupped my chin with one of his hands. He took a long look, "You are one of the most exquisite flowers that I have ever had the chance of meeting. Now my dear, I am guessing you are chomping at the bit to see Thor and Loki."

I nodded, trying hard not to smile. Even though I was really excited to see my childhood friends, I really did not want to embarrass myself in front of the king of Asgard.

"Well then let me escort you there."

Odin then took me by the arm and began walking through the halls. Oh how good it was to walk through them again. I never thought I would be so lucky as to be here again. We were coming to the training area when I heard the familiar battle cries of Thor, but I had not realised how much he had changed also.

He was large, muscular and very strong by the looks of his thick biceps and well defined abs. His hair was longer than I remember, coming to his jaw line and there was a new beard that covered most of his lower face although it was not quite as long as Voltstag's, no it was very short. His oceanic blue eyes staring straight into mine as he caught sight of me and his smile, oh I have missed that smile. He was also a lot taller than I remember. He looked like he was going on for at least six foot four, but when we were kids he was shorter and stockier than me. He smiled a smile that, if my heart did not belong to another, would have surely have swept me off of my feet, as he ran toward me.

"Lilja! Oh this is a joyous day!" he boomed as he pulled me into a bear hug. I was surprised that he remembered me, but it was good to see him even though I felt like I could hardly breathe.

He was so big I could not even wrap my arms around him fully, "Thor, tis good to see you my friend," I mumbled into his chest.

He released me and I managed to take in a deep breath before he asked the most obvious question, "Now Lilja, are you too much of a lady to give me a challenge?"

Often I was not in favor of fighting but for old times sake, I took the sword he held out and prepared myself. Even though I was a woman, I taught myself to fight. I am like a rose, very pretty and delicate but when I am able, I do cause a hefty blow with my thorns.

Thor let out his battle cry as he charged for me, but I merely closed my eyes, waiting for the moment when I swung my sword so hard that it sent Thor hurtling backward. He got to his feet and charged again, but this time I jumped and kicked the small of his back and sent him face first into the dirt. When I landed gracefully I sat on Thor's back and placed the sword under his chin, "How is that for a challenge!" I laughed. Thor smiled but he did not laugh. I guess he was as arrogant and obnoxious as ever only caring about his pride.

I could hear Odin applauding, as was Fandral, Sif and Voltstag, and I could feel some eyes on my back so I looked up to see Loki smiling at me, he was also clapping. I offered Thor my hand and helped him up and patted him on the back, "Hey there is always next time."

Thor laughed this time and smacked me on the back, "I look forward to it, but this time I will be ready."

I giggled as I skipped merrily back to Odin, "Yes, that will be the day Thor, son of Odin. When you can out smart me."

"Oh and father, Loki is in the Library. He did not want to fight me," Thor teased, laughing with his friends.

"Thank you Thor," Odin said, "See you at the feast."

Odin continued to clap when I reached him and I felt my cheeks flush with colour, "Not many can beat Thor. Now I have a question for you. Would you do me the honor of becoming one of the royal guard?" He asked as we walked through the halls.

I did not have to think about it for long, "Of course."

"It would mean that you will be at my side if I need to travel to the other realms, and to fight by many's side if we are called to battle," Odin elaborated.

"I accept. I would be honored to fight beside such a noble king."

Odin laughed as he led me to the library where we searched for Loki, finding him in the corner with a book on his lap.

Loki

I turned as I heard the footsteps draw nearer. That's when I saw her. Lilja. My Lilja. In all my years I did not think I would see her again, yet this is where she stood, right in front of me accompanied by my father. She was even more beautiful than I would have ever imagined. Her light blue eyes, the colour of ice yet so warm causing me to melt, fringed with long lush lashes. Her rouged lips full and blooming as she smiled, her hair falling and spilling over her shoulders like a waterfall. She looked perfect, in fact she was perfect. She was like an angel that had graced Asgard with her presence. I stared at her as I smiled, I do not smile often and I only smile at the most precious of moments, this had to be the most precious of all since I was in her presence. I stood and strode toward her pulling her into a loving embrace. Something that I wished that I had done years ago. I inhaled her sweet sent and twirled a strand of her silk like hair between my fingers. My heart swelled when she said, "I missed you so very much Loki." Her voice sweet as honey and as soft as the finest silk.

I pulled away, even though I was good at reading people, I could not tell if she had the same affection as I did for her but I always knew that she favored me over Thor. Only because he could be a bit pigheaded at times.

"And I have missed you dearly to, my friend," I said softly, raking my hand through my short raven black hair. Now that I thought about it, of course she did not favor me. Everyone loved Thor. Everytime he smiled he caused women to faint and so why should a lean but well defined, hideous man even begin to think that a gorgeous flower like Lilja was to ever fall in love with me. I felt my features harden as I thought about it. There was no way she could have the slightest affection for me, but the light returned to my eyes when her face fell slightly at the word friend.

_Maybe, just maybe, _I thought, as she smiled back at me, the same sparkle in her eyes that I was sure was in mine.

"Loki, will you be attending the feast? We have much to celebrate, not only is Lilja back but she is also a new member of the royal guard," Odin spoke, he sounded proud. As if Lilja were his daughter and he were proud of her. Not that he ever treated me in the same way.

"That is quite an honor that has been bestowed upon you, my lady. Not many females get to even be in an army let alone the royal guard, but I must ask father, why must every accomplishment end in gluttony?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Lilja, watching as the blood rushed to her cheeks as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Because this is as you said, an honor therefore a feast there must be. Now you must attend and get to know the new Lilja."

"Yes yes... of course I will," I whispered, temporarily loosing myself in her amazing eyes, "But now I must go, it is always a pleasure to see you Lilja, my love," I said, dumping my book into my bag and taking her hand and planting a soft kiss. Oh how I wished that I could kiss her properly but to even court her would be a blessing. She smiled, her blush deepening as I knew my work was done as I left the Library and my beloved behind.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, only my OC Lilja

Chapter five :- Prep

I glanced after Loki, feeling slightly put out in the fact that I barely said a word to him. I really wanted to see him and talk but I freeze up at the last minute. I shook my head and turned to the All Father, "Well, I better go home and wash up for the feast," I said, not wanting to make eye contact.

The All Father laughed a hearty laugh and patted me on the shoulder, "Nonsense, you are part of the royal guard and so I am giving you a room in the palace."

I shook my head, trying to process what he had just said. A room in the palace, "But I thought the rooms for the royal guard were for those in high ranking positions."

Again he laughed, "How many people do you think are in the royal guard? What I mean by you are now part of the royal guard is that you are my family and I's personal guard."

I slowly came to terms with what he was saying and nodded, seemed like the only thing that I could work at this time since I was so shocked. Personal guard of the royal family. Seemed a little far-fetched but I could work with it.

"Now, allow me to show you to your chambers."

Once we had arrived at my chambers, I was completely blown away. Granted while I was at Asasal's, my chambers were exquisite. But they were nothing in comparison. A four poster bed with beautiful golden curtains, the balcony, my own bath room. And a large wardrobe, much like the one at Asasal's but filled with more practical gear such as tunics, leather belts, boots and armour. And even the occasional dress. I smiled, feeling like I was finally home.

"Well, what do you think? If there is anything you shall request then just ask and we shall provide it for you."

I nodded, to which the All Father welcomed me again, pulling me into a warm hug before exiting the room. Leaving me to my thoughts and to get ready for the feast.

Loki

For the first time in my life, I felt really nervous. Every time my green tunic would so much as crinkle or even twist the wrong way, I pulled it over my head and tossed it aside to pick up another. Surely these feelings of wanting the whole night to be absolutely perfect was not to do with Lilja. But then again, of course it was. My child hood friend was back and was showing the slightest hint of interest in me. Me of all people. Considering that Thor was the one with the looks, I thought I was bound to be shunned away into my world of loneliness. Everyone else had left me there, so why not her? Why was she interested in me? That was something that I will have to find out.

Lilja

I smoothed my dark blue dress down, it fitted perfectly. Hugging me at the waist and the hips, before flowing down freely to my feet. I smiled lightly and as I began to place a necklace that Loki had sent me, I felt strong warm hands on my shoulders.

My breathing quickened as I turned to find Thor, who was standing there, his smile brilliant as ever. "Thor! I did not expect to see you here…"

He laughed lightly and took the necklace from me, examining it before placing it around my neck and fastened it, "I thought I would escort you to the feast. I wouldn't expect a gesture from my brother mind you, he is not a lady's man."

I frowned slightly as I watched the green gem rest lightly at the hollow of my throat. I did not want to start any arguments so I slipped into some shoes and took Thor's arm. How could he say that about his brother? Granted Loki was shy when it came to women and he often never shows any remote interest but, if I knew Loki, and I do, he was definitely not like that. But why would I want to argue? Whenever we were kids he would always win the arguments, and more often than not, were they about Loki and his luck with girls. But maybe it would be different? Maybe he would be different with me? Or maybe, we would work?

/Sorry for the long wait but I am in the middle of exams so writing is a little hard for me at the moment, but here is chapter five


End file.
